The Good Ol' Days
The Good Ol' Days is the nineteenth episode of the first season, in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on June 15th 2012. Coach DeWitt is mortified when a video of his attempt at a music career is unearthed by some of the teachers, making him uneasy. In his usual fit of anger, he blames it on Patch and Center Stage, causing trouble for them once more. Patch decides to help him gain some of his reputation back and several couples make the tough decision of whether to be intimate with each other. Meanwhile, Violette and the Holy Heralds compete at Cheerleading Nationals. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Violette was missing her mom, so Mr. Evans asked the kids to sing songs dedicated to their mothers, making Courtney very uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Kitty was growing increasingly uncomfortable with being pregnant, but luckily Charlie was there to keep her company. Courtney forced Teddy to bring her and Libby along to one of Aural Fixation's rehearsals, ushering in a chance encounter between her and her mother Vicky. This made Courtney really unhappy, especially when Vicky decided to sing along with her during a performance in one of the bars she frequented as a singer. Vicky gave Courtney her contact details, revealing that she was Aural Fixation's director. Kitty went into labour and she asked Charlie to contact Waverly. The Evans' picked them up, but weren't able to reach the hospital in time, with Harper being born in Mr. Evans' car, also revealing that Charlie is the father of Kitty's baby. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' 'A career is defined by the Oxford English Dictionary as a person's course or progress through life, or possibly a distinct portion of one's existence. It can also pertain to an occupation or a profession that usually involves special training or formal education, and is considered to be a person's lifework. Some often end their days, not quite achieving the career they hoped to have, while others bask in the glory that is their achievements. “Vocal log number 2354, entitled Hide Under A Rock, commence.” quivered Coach DeWitt, hiding in shame as he recalled the earlier events of the day. “Today at lunch, I was greeted by boisterous laughter. Something that I am clearly not used to, dear voice recorder. And to top it all off, this continuous display of mockery was directed towards me.” he added, his memory trying to recall the haziness of what had transpired. We are taken back to this morning as the coach enters the teacher's lounge, possibly hoping to poke fun at Mr. Evans once more. This time though, the joke's on him when he enters, as fingers are pointed directly at him. Majority of the faculty gathered around Coach Sydney Kympton and her laptop as they all watched a video on Youtube entitled “Loser Gets Laughed Off Stage.” As the Coach DeWitt shoved his way through the swarm of teachers with a huff, Sydney continued ot replay the video over and over again. The screen before them all showed a young Luke DeWitt in what seemed to be a small talent search, standing before a crowd and judges as he wore a shiny, silver, sequined, collared shirt. His pants were white bell bottoms and his hair was heavily slicked back with a mound of gel. “'I'll dance I'll sing I'll do anything, just to get my name in lights. I've got to try to hit the heights, now that I'm free as the breeze again. Old nimble knees again.” the young boy sang, complete with cheesy choreography and matching jazz hands.' '“'And soon they'll all know my name. I'll have fortune and fame, when I get my name in lights. It can happen overnight in these modern times.'” The teenaged DeWitt continued to dance on stage, not quite getting the reaction he had wanted from the audience and judges. “'So hold that front page, this boy was born to strut the stage. I tap and sing and play the pianuh, splash my name across a big bright bannuh!'” he sang some more.' '“'And that's why I won't let go 'til I'm on the radio. And when they come to see the sights, that will be my name spelled right, lighting up Times Square!'” He began to sweat profusely as some people in the crowd before him began to giggle. “'I'll sit on a flag pole, whatever's the rage. Just to get my picture on the front page. Just to get my name in lights.'” he sang, still trying his best. But the stress was too much for him to bare. At that very moment, a yellowish stain began to fill the front of his pants, soaking the teenager as the entire auditorium beamed with laughter. With nothing left to do, the young Coach DeWitt ran off the stage. “Yes, voice recorder...I was that youth. Who knew some retard still had a copy of that humiliating clip? I thought I had already bought and burned all living copies of it. And that...that's what ended my music career. That fueled my hatred for all things sparkly and fun.” finished the coach, his voice shaking as he tossed the voice recorder on the table before him. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ “And now, from St. Cecilia Academy...THE HOLY HERALDS!” boomed the announcer as he moved to the side, Coach Kympton nodding to one Coach Sue Sylvester as her squad waltzed their way onto the mat and into formation. Noticeably, Vi was the only one to be wearing a sleeved cheerleading uniform. The opposing coach just smirked the cheekiest smirk ever, thinking her frequent rival stood no chance against her. One of the girls made the most unnoticeable nod of her head to cue the music and the other girls. The opening beats pounded out and they started. “'Docta Docta, need you back home, baby. Docta Docta, where you at? Give me somethin'. I need your love, I need your love, I need your lovin'. You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'.'” sang Violette, eliciting cheers from the crowd as The Holy Heralds danced in synch.' '“'My body needs a hero. Come and save me. Something tells me you know how to save me. I've been feeling weird, oh. Oh, I need you to come and rescue me.'” “'Oooooooooh!'” yelled Vi, just before she was tossed into the air, doing a triple flip and landing on her feet once more. “'Make me come alive, come on turn me on! Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on. I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on!'” sang all of The Holy Heralds, doing quite a few consecutive double nines. “'Make me come alive, come on turn me on! Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on! I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on!'” “'Oh, you make it right. My temperature is super high. If I scream, if I cry, it's only 'cause I feel alive.'” sang Violette as the rest of the girls continued to do some of the more difficult cheer moves. “'My body needs a hero. Come and save me. Something tells me you know how to save me. I've been feeling real low. Oh, I need you to come and rescue me.'” “'Make me come alive, come on turn me on! Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on. I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on!'” The Holy Heralds continued, leaving Sue Sylvester's jaw agape as she looked on. “'Make me come alive, come on turn me on! Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on! I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on!'” “'You've got my life in the palm of your hands. Come and save me now. I know you can, I know you can.'” hummed the rest of the girls as the music began to mellow down. They then proceeded to form yet another pyramid, taking Violette to the top. “'Don't let me die young, I just want you to fatha' at my young. I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor. I, I, I, I know you can save me and make me feel alive.'” rapped Violette. The ladies that formed a pyramid then fell to the ground as a harness lifted Violette high in the air, signaled by an explosion of confetti cannons. Her sleeves then unraveled, turning into long, flowing red and gold cloths. The crowd went wild, getting up on their feet and clapping along to the beat. “'Make me come alive, come on turn me on! Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on. I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on!'” all the girls sang as they continued to do their routine. A few girls continued to throw hula hoops at Vi, the French girl catching each of them with her arms, legs and torso, continuing to spin around in the air as she sang and danced. “'Make me come alive, come on turn me on! Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on! I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on! Turn me on!'” they finished, flamethrowers, fireworks and all. With a huge smile on Sydney Kympton's face, she knew they had finally won this year. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was much later in the day, and June was walking the halls by her lonesome as the drove of students passed her by. She often did this, June Harris did, waltzing about and thinking to herself, or conversing in her head rather, about the randomest of things. Today, the thoughts going on in her head were on the topic of sex, or the lack of it. “''I realized that lately, I haven't had enough time to do one of my thought sequences. I guess I've just been that busy with Nationals, Glee Club, Debate Team and having a boyfriend, that I haven't actually had much alone time 'til now. While I'm on the topic of my boyfriend, I'd just like to point out how much he's been badgering me with sexual innuendos lately, it's pretty clear what he wants. He's even gone so far as to use Disney as an excuse.'' For example, he brought up one of Disney's alleged most famous sexual innuendos n the 1994 animated feature film, The Lion King. Famously this message appears when the word "SEX" is spelled out in a dust cloud when Simba flops down in the dirt at the end of a cliff. I did my own research, and animators of the film say the cloud was meant to spell "SFX", and supposed to be a signature relating to special effects. Turned out to be more of a subliminal message instead of a signature, according to Spider. He then went on to sight one of my all-time favorites. Disney's The Little Mermaid is apparently well known for another sexual innuendo, which appears near the end of the film, during the wedding scene. If it was so well known, then wouldn't I know of such? According to Spider, once married at the end of the movie it looks as though the minister gets an erection during Eric and Ariel's ceremony. And the list of things goes on and on! Ugh! Why'd he have to go and ruin my childhood?!” June thought to herself. She was brought to a stop when she heard someone from around the corner trying to call her attention. “June! Psst! June!” Rose whispered, making it as loud as possible for June to hear, but soft enough for others to just pass her by. “Over here.” It was the end of the school day, and Violette was still on her way home from Cheerleading Nationals, so Rose approached the next best person to talk to. “There's something I really need to discuss with you.” Rose shyly whispered. June looked around and back at Rose before speaking. “What’s up? And why are you whispering?” she asked. “This is a pretty touchy subject.” Rose grumbled, biting her lower lip slightly. “Oh! Well, let's talk about it in private then.” said a worried June. “Yes...yes, please. I really need your help.” she replied, twirling her hair. The two then marched off. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Mr. Evans was slightly out of breath as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the man before him. They had just finished glee club practice, before he had decided to make his way to Coach DeWitt's office. Though he always pictured the coach as his life's antagonist, he just couldn't stand to see anyone being this down in the dumps. And he certainly was down in the dumps, which was obvious from the man's lack of an attempt to overthrow his mortal enemy and his glee club. Patch hadn't even heard an inappropriate nickname from him in days. “What are you doing here, Evans? Come to rub your musical success in my face?” grumbled the coach. Patch shook his head and adjusted his tie, further tightening it as he swallowed. Mr. Evans had been battling wits with Coach DeWitt for some time now. But then again it’d resulted in him getting away with a lot of things, but then again, the coach's plans always seemed to fail, so he never really did anything truly destructive. Squinting slightly, he leaned in closer to the coach. “I'm here to help you, Luke.” replied Mr. Evans. “Seriously. You'd want to help me after all that I've done? You're stupider than I thought.” snapped the coach. Mr. Evans promptly plopped into the seat before him. “I saw that video, and I saw what it did to you when everyone found out about it. And judging from how you turned out, being a singer is all you've actually ever wanted, isn't it?” he asked with a stern look on his face. The coach was rather surprised at how serious the man was, but still tried to brush things aside. “Yeah, so what's it to you?” he blurted out. “I called one of my connections. He runs a theater group just a few blocks from here. They're staging Avenue Q, and are holding open auditions.” Mr. Evans replied. Ha! So that's your plan, isn't it? To get me all psyched, then bring my hopes crashing down when I don't get accepted!” exclaimed the coach, pounding the table before him. “No. Not at all.” He replied. “What I'd like to do is help you train for this. The audition isn't 'til tomorrow night, and with my help, you'd be a shoe-in.” DeWitt, surprised by Mr. Evans' actions, simply nodded. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The last time we saw Luke Hamilton, he was being whisked away by his father as they headed to the boy's rehabilitation. Since then, we haven't quite heard from the boy. “'All day, starin' at the ceilin' makin' friends with shadows on my wall. All night, hearing voices tellin' me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for somethin'. Hold on, feelin' like I'm headed for a breakdown. And I don't know why.'” Luke sang as he lay in bed, counting the hours 'til the day he would finally be released.' '“'But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you can't tell. But stay a while and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me.'” He looked positively miserable, being locked away from everyone, only being allowed to see a few people. “'I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know, right now you don't care. But soon enough you're gonna think of me, and how I used to be, me.'” the boy continued to sing, staring out of the tiny window in his room. The scene shifts now to Hayley, who is sitting alone in a subway train as other people converse with each other. She is on the way to visiting Luke. “'I'm talkin' to myself in public, dodging glances on the train. And I know, I know they've all been talkin' about me. I can hear them whisper, and it makes me think there must be somethin' wrong with me. Out of all the hours thinkin', somehow I've lost my mind.'” she sang as people passed her by, getting off their respective stops. “'But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you can't tell. But stay a while and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me.'” she continued, finally reaching her stop. She then got off the train, slowly walking through the streets. “'I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know, right now you don't care. But soon enough you're gonna think of me, and how I used to be.'” the two sang together, the scene alternating between them two. “'I've been talkin' in my sleep. Pretty soon they'll come to get me. Yeah, they're takin' me away.'” sang Luke, holding himself as he sat on the ground. “'I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you can't tell. But stay a while and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me.'” the two sang in unison.' '“'I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know, right now you don't care. But soon enough you're gonna think of me, and how I used to be, yeah, how I used to be.'” “'How I used to be. Well, I'm just a little unwell. How I used to be, how I used to be. I'm just a little unwell.'” finished Luke, looking more disheveled than ever. “Hamilton, you've got a visitor!” said one of the aids as he knocked on the door, prompting the boy to snap out of it. After fixing himself up quite a bit, Luke was lead to the visiting room, where Hayley sat, quietly waiting for him. Looking up, she smiled at him, motioning for him to take a set before her. “Fredrique is happy to see you, Luke.” she greeted, making Luke smile softly. “It’s great to see you...uh, both.” Luke said as he sat down. “How are things?” “Fredrique seems to be handling things well. He’s usually very good with coping. He misses you a lot, though.” she replied, lowering her head. “God, I miss the outside. This place is killing me, Hayley! There's nothing to do.” he exclaimed, letting out his frustration. Hayley clasped Luke's hands in hers, placing them down on the table. She twitched for a bit then smiled. ”Fredrique...n-no. I-I think this is for the b-b-better, L-Luke. I know I made the right choice of coming here before.” she said, gathering the courage to finally speak for herself. “T-t-tell me, Luke...tell me, do you even r-remember what it w-was l-l-like before y-you started t-taking a-a-a-all that junk?” she added shakily, still trying to hold back speaking for Fredrique. Luke bowed his head low in embarrassment and shame as quite a few tears began to fall from his eyes. “No, Hayley. I don't even remember who I was.” he cried out, punching himself in the face quite a few times in frustration. Hayley rushed to his side, taking him in her embrace as she caressed his head. She rocked him back and forth, shushing him as she attempted to calm the boy down. “It's o-o-o-okay, Luke. It'll b-b-be o-o-okay.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ June and Rose sat with their legs crossed on the carpet of the room they shared together. They were listening to some Sondheim which Rachel had given June as homework to brush up on. It wasn't often that Rose was vocal about her problems, but today was different. In attempt to stray at first, Rose remained smiling and joking about one thing or another, until the conversation became more serious, prompted by June giving her a look. “Okay, okay.” Rose said with a frown. “Look, I’m sorry for even thinking of discussing this stuff. It's totally gross and icky. And...and -” “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Just tell me what's bothering you, Rose!” said June. Rose snorted loudly. “Sex.” she blurted out. “Now Rose, I'm flattered and all, but you know I don't swing that way.” gasped June. “I meant with my boyfriend.” mumbled Rose back. “Oh.” said June casually. “Wait! You mean -” she added, realizing what Rose might have been talking about. Rose shook her head vigorously to signal that what June had thought was infact incorrect. She had yet to do anything sexual with JR, and she was actually quite afraid to do so, still feeling as if she was very unatractive. “He wanted to...but look at me, June! I look like a mound of mashed potatoes! How could anyone be turned on by me? I'm so frumpy.” pouted Rose. “June, what do I do?” “Honestly? Well, A few days ago, Spider asked me to do it too, and I said no. I'm just not ready, Rose, and I probably wont be 'til I'm sure of my career.” she frowned briefly. “But the question is, are you ready?” Rose's frown gradually turned upsidedown at this. “I love him. I love him with all my heart, and I'd be so ready to give in to him if I didn't look like a cow.” swooned Rose. The two snickered briefly. “Then it's really your call, Rose.” June suggested. “JR loves you for who you are.' she added with a smile. Rose gave June a big hug before running off, a look of bliss on her face. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, the pounding of Eric's heart seemed to echo as he made his way through the crowd of students. Unzipping his leather jacket and hoping to turn his “swag” on, he made his way to his girlfriend's locker, once in awhile adjusting his hair. Scanning the hallway, he finally eyed the foreign beauty who was just waving goodbye to a few of the other girls on the squad. He’d been really excited to see her today, as she had made him a promise the day before. If The Holy Heralds had won Nationals that year, she had said that Eric could finally see her “Mona Lisa” smile. “Hey, Eric. You’ve been standing there staring at me for the past five minutes.” Violette said as she approached him. “Uh, well...babe...about that prize?” he asked curiously, hoping that she would be true to her word. Readjusting Eric's collar, Vi bit her lip as she stroked his right cheek. “Don't worry, I remember. I'll meet you tomorrow night. But I could give you a little how you say, appetizer right now.” she smiled as she signaled for him to follow her to an empty lecture room. Nodding, Eric hurriedly walked beside her. As they reached the empty room, Vi quickly pushed Eric against the blackboard and began kissing him torridly, the boy having a goofy smile on his face. “Is this appetizing enough?” she asked as she stroked him all over. Eric couldn't bring himself to say much, as he just mumbled, enjoying the little teaser of what he was going to get later that day. “Okay, cool.” said Vi, abruptly stopping as she pulled away from Eric who's face looked rather disappointed. “I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” she added, winking at the boy who was still dumbfounded. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Patch sat quietly in a tiny waiting room, lost in thought as the soothing voice of Coach DeWitt washed over him in his last time to practice before the audition. It would take time to adjust to being in this set-up, this being friends with the person he detested the most, but it was so good to finally have piece of mind. "Wonderful, man." Mr. Evans said appreciatively. "You're up next." interrupted a man as he knocked softly and walked through the door. The coach's heart seemed to stop for a moment, half out of shock and the rest possibly in fear. This came as a shock to himself, because he always thought that he would never be one to be afraid.He momentarily forgot how to speak but somehow managed to recover his senses. "A-a-alright." Moments later, Coach DeWitt was up on stage, his heat racing faster than it ever did before as the show's director and Mr. Evans looked on from their seats. Time seemed to stop for him as memories of his career ending moment came flooding through his head, leaving him a quivering mass of silly putty. “Well?” said the show's director. The coach stood frozen for a few minutes more. “I think this is a mistake.” whispered the show's director to Patch. “Hurry up! I haven't got all day!” he yelled, this time to Coach DeWitt who had beads of sweat trickling down his face. The coach's attention shifted momentarily to Patch who nodded at him, giving him two thumbs up. The coach nodded back and signaled for the music to begin. “'Purpose. It's that little flame that lights a fire under your ass. P-P-P-Purpose. It's that l-l-l-little flame that lights a f-f-f-f-fire under your a-a-a-a-ass.'” stuttered the coach, mixing up the lyrics. The director began to stand from his seat, bringing a frantic look to Coach DeWitt's face. “No! Please, just give me another chance!” begged the coach. Patch looked to his director friend with a look that clearly said “I'll owe you big time for this”, making the man grunt as he took his seat once more. “From the top.” grumbled the director. “'Purpose. It's that little flame that lights a fire under your ass. Ha! Purpose. It keeps you going strong, like a car with a full tank of gas.'” swallowed Coach DeWitt, his eyes shifting from side to side as he tried his best to gather the courage to perform.' '“'Everyone else has a purpose, so what's mine?'” he paused, a twinkle in his eyes. “'Oh look! Here's a penny. It's from the year I was born. It's a sign!'” continued Coach DeWitt as Mr. Evans excitedly mouthed the words to the song. “'Ha! Ba ba ba ba doo doo doo doo doo!'” Coach DeWitt continued, taking the microphone from the stand and dancing around on stage as his performance began to pick up the pace. “'I don't know how I know, but I'm gonna find my purpose. I don't know where I'm gonna look, but I'm gonna find my purpose.'” “'Gotta find out. Don't wanna wait. Got to make sure that my life will be great! Gotta find my purpose, before it's too late.'” continued Coach DeWitt as a group of girls appeared on stage. “'He's gonna find his purpose!'” chimed the trio of ladies. “'Whoa ooh oh!'” belted out the coach as Mr. Evans and the director looked on with smiles on their faces. “'I'm gonna find my purpose!'” “'He's gonna find his purpose.'” sang the girls again. “'Yeaaah yeah yea!'” the coach sang in splendor. “'He's gonna find his purpose.'” sang the girls again. “'Could be far. Could be near. Could take a week, a month, a year. At a job. Or smoking grass. Ha! Maybe at a pottery class.'” continued Coach DeWitt, hoping up on a higher platform that stood on stage. “'Could it be? Yes it could! Something's coming! Something good!'” he added, the orange spotlight lighting up his beaming face. “'I'm gonna find my purpose! Yeah!'” he added, a full smile now on his face as his eyes sparkled. “'You're gonna find your purpose!'” continued the ensemble. “'Whoa ooh oh! I'm gonna find it! What will it be? Where will it be? My purpose in life is a mystery. Gotta find my purpose. Gotta find me!'” Coach DeWitt sang. “'You're gonna find your purpose!'” the girls added. “'Whoa ooh oh!'” he belted out as Mr. Evans nodded in glee. “'I'm gonna find my purpose!'” “'You're gonna find your purpose!'” the girls added. “'Pur – pur – pur – purpose, yeah yeah! I gotta find me!'” finished the coach, beads of sweat trickling down his face as he gave the performance of his life, bringing Mr. Evans and the director to their feet as they applauded him. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Much later that night, three couples hoped to strengthen the love they had for each other. The Evans' were celebrating the new friendship they made with Coach DeWitt who was now set to star in an off-Broadway production of Avenue Q. Violette and Eric on the other hand, were celebrating the much deserved win of The Holy Heralds for Nationals, and Rose and JR were just being...well, Rose and JR. “I'm so proud of you, wish-heart. What you did for Coach DeWitt was just beautiful.” said Waverly as she pressed her nose to her husbands. “Wish-heart, I've been thinking...after seeing Kitty and her baby, maybe it's time you and I -” replied Mr. Evans, holding his wife in even closer. The scene then shifts to JR's dorm room as her lies half-naked on his bed, excitedly awaiting his girlfriend. “''This is it. It's now, or never.” Rose thought to herself as she stood before the mirror in JR's bathroom. “JR? Maybe you should kill the lights.” she added, now speaking out loud. “'I'm feeling sexy and free! Like glitter's raining on me!” sang Mrs. Evans, clad in her night gown as Mr. Evans scooped her up into his arms. “'''You're like a shot of pure gold! I think I'm 'bout to explode!” sang Violette, the scene now shifting to her and Eric as she crawls up on top of him. “'I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air.'” Rose sang, still looking into the mirror. “'Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there!'” JR added, bursting into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her neck. “'Don't you know...you spin me out of control.'” sang Mr. Evans as he plopped his wife onto the bed. “'Ooh ooh ooh ooh!'” sang all three girls. “'We can do this all night, turn this club skin tight.'” Eric sang, turning the tables on Violette as he was now on top of her. “'Baby come on!'” replied Vi, licking the boys chest. “'Pull me like a bass drum, sparkin' up a rhythm!'” sang Waverly as she stroked her husband's hair. “'Baby, come on!'” Mr. Evans sang, ripping his wife's nighties off. “'Ooh ooh ooh ooh!'” everyone sang in unison. “'Rock my world into the sunlight, make this dream the best I've ever known'.” the three boys sang in unison, continuing to caress each of their girls respectively. “'Dirty dancing in the moonlight! Take me down like I'm a domino!'” sang Waverly as she came up for air. “'Every second is a highlight.'” sang JR, slowly undressing Rose. “'When we touch don't ever let me go.'” Eric continued, tightening his grip on Vi. “'Dirty dancing in the moonlight!'” Rose chimed, a nervous look in her eyes. “'Take me down like I'm a domino!'” all the boys sang. “'You got me loosing my mind.'” Mr. Evans sang is he now had to gasp for air. “'My heart beats out of time'.” sang Violette, gripping her bed posts tightly. “'I'm seeing Hollywood stars!'” Waverly chimed in, biting her lips. “'You strike, you strike me like a guitar!'” JR sang, pushing Rose onto his bed. “'I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air.'” Rose sang, still looking worried as JR began to get on top of her. “'Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there!'” Eric continued. “'Don't you know...you spin me out of control.'” Waverly sang, ripping her husbands shirt open. “'Ooh ooh ooh ooh!'” sang all the boys together. “'We can do this all night, turn this club skin tight.'” Violette sang, scratching and biting vigorously at Eric. “'Baby come on!'” sang Mr. Evans. “'Pull me like a bass drum, sparkin' up a rhythm!'” sang Eric as he pulled on Vi's hair. “'Baby, come on!'” they all sang.' '“'Ooh ooh ooh ooh!'” “'Rock my world into the sunlight, make this dream the best I've ever known'.”all the girls sang as they groped their partners. “'Dirty dancing in the moonlight! Take me down like I'm a domino!'” sang Waverly. “'Every second is a highlight.'” Rose sang, just after kissing JR. “'When we touch don't ever let me go.'” Patch sang, trying to get a hold on Waverly who was now prancing around the room. “'Dirty dancing in the moonlight!'” They all sang. “'Take me down like I'm a domino!'” continued the girls. “'You got me loosing my mind.'” Rose sang, unraveling her mess of hair. “'My heart beats out of time'.” Patch sang, finally catching up to Waverly. “'I'm seeing Hollywood stars!'” Eric sang, opening his eyes wide in surprise.. “'You strike, you strike me like a guitar!'” Vi sang, coming up towards his face yet again.. “'Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right. Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight. Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right. Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight. Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right. Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight.'” sang each of the three boys, all exchanging lines. “'Rock my world into the sunlight. Make this dream the best I've ever known.'” sang Rose as she wrapped herself in a robe with JR looking rather worried. Dirty dancing in the moonlight. Take me down like I'm a domino.” the couple sang, now focusing on Violette and Eric who were wrapped in a blanket as Vi rested her head on his chest. “'Every second is a highlight. When we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight. Take me down like I'm a domino'.” Waverly finished, standing up from bed with a huge grin as Mr. Evans looked on with a smile. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Mrs. Waverly Bloss-Evans (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Eric Jamieson (Adani23) Hayley Bell (Nayaforever) 'Songs' *'When I Get My Name In Lights' from The Boy from Oz. Sung by DeWitt. *'Turn Me On' by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj. Sung by Violette & the Holy Heralds. *'Unwell' by Matchbox 20. Sung by Luke and Hayley. *'Purpose' from Avenue Q. Sung by DeWitt. *'Domino' by Jessie J. Sung by Waverly, Patch, Eric, Violette, Rose and JR.